I Beg To Differ
by Lieutenant Caine
Summary: Athena's vision of what might have happened had the cameras continued to roll after the final scene of KILL ZONE.  Rated K for now.
1. Chapter 1

**I Beg to Differ**

Officers milled about out front of the office building after apprehending the deranged sniper who'd rained fear on Miami with his terrifying killing spree. A young SWAT officer beckoned to Calleigh and she stepped close to the long line of black county vehicles.

"Excuse me, Ma'am. Boss says since you were in on the collar that he'd like you to ride back with us. He wants to talk to you."

"Thank you, Sir. I'll do that. Just let me tell my Lieutenant where I'll be."

"He already knows, Ma'am. Boss just talked to him."

"Well, okay then. Let's get rolling."

"Right this way, Ma'am."

The young SWAT officer walked Calleigh to the second vehicle and opened the back door for her. Her lithe body slid gracefully into the back seat of the SUV and settled against the sun warmed leather. She reached for the door to close it but stopped, her hand suspended in mid-action when she felt the weight of eyes watching her closely. She turned her head to identify her observer and found herself looking straight into the blue gaze of Horatio Caine standing a few feet away next to the other vehicle. His head went to his customary sideways tilt, his hands went to his hips and a smile teased across his lips. Calleigh caught her breath. Heat suffused her body all at once, and she closed her eyes to temper the intensity of her response. That man was raw, masculine magnetism personified.

Their brief conversation of moments before replayed itself in her mind.

"_You ever consider a transfer to SWAT?"_

"_I don't look good in all black."_

"_I beg to differ."_

Four little words and her whole body had answered the husky summons of his compelling voice. He had seen it too. He saw it in the flash of awareness in her eyes. Saw it in the immediate burst of color that sprang into her lovely face. Saw the tiny flare of her nostrils as she sucked in a stunned breath at his blatant flirting.

Calleigh opened her eyes and was paradoxically relieved and disappointed to find that Horatio had turned to speak to another officer. She closed the car door, cutting off the distracting sight and made herself comfortable as she could. The bulky SWAT gear she had on made it nearly impossible to relax fully back against the seat and she shifted several times before she found a reasonably comfortable position. The door opposite her opened and the commanding SWAT officer seated himself alongside her and then signaled the driver that they were ready to depart. Once they were underway, he turned to Calleigh and smiled.

"You worked very well with the team out there today. I was impressed."

"Thank you. I'm just glad we were able to get him off the streets before he killed someone else."

"Yes. We're all relieved about that." The man paused for a moment and then cleared his throat. "I spoke with Lieutenant Caine before I invited you to ride with me; asked him for permission to speak with you about a possible transfer to the SWAT team."

Calleigh opened her mouth to protest, but the officer held up his hand for silence.

"Hear me out. You see, I'm losing Chalmers in two months. He's moving to California, and I need a replacement for him, one that I don't have to train on all the weapons we use. I watched you closely, Ms. Duquesne. You have the skills, the leadership ability, and the intelligence to be on this team. I'd really like for you to consider it before you give me an answer either way."

"Sir, I'm honored that you offered me the position, and I will consider your request. But don't get your hopes up. I'm a CSI first and foremost."

"At least you're willing to think about it."

Conversation after that drifted back to the specifics of the Harwood case and the ride back to MDPD headquarters was over in short order.

"When can I expect to a definite answer, Ms. Duquesne?" Officer Masters asked as he held the door open for Calleigh to exit the vehicle.

"I'll get back with you by the end of the week, Sir."

"Good. I'll expect your call. Now, I suspect you have a debriefing waiting for you."

Calleigh's eyes flicked to the stairs leading up to the glass doors of the building and saw the unmistakable form of Horatio Caine standing just inside the entrance. Although she was too far away to actually see his face, she could feel the touch of his gaze and she only barely controlled the impulse to hurry up the stairs to be with him.

Officer Masters followed her gaze toward the doors and smiled smiled broadly, knowing he'd get no further conversation from her when Lieutenant Caine was waiting for her. "I'll talk to you later, Ms. Duquesne."

Calleigh nodded absently and started up the stairs, compelled by the invisible current of connection that flowed so strongly from the man standing at the door. Debriefing indeed. Soul searching was more like it. The coy flirting and sly innuendos they had tossed at each other over the last several months had served to subtly build the most delicious tension between them to a point that something was bound to happen. Calleigh shivered in anticipation at the thought of resolving the issue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Calleigh was two steps from the glass doors, Horatio opened them for her and ushered her inside, falling into perfect step with her as she walked.

"Shall we adjourn to my office?" he asked quietly, subtly altering the direction of his steps to steer her in that direction.

"I was hoping you'd say that, Handsome," Calleigh quipped, dropping back into lighthearted flirting in a vain effort to calm the effect his nearness was having on her. Her heart fluttered and her breath trembled, and her legs felt like they were made of Jello.

Horatio sensed her agitation and slipped a steadying hand under her elbow, gently guiding her as they continued on toward the privacy of his office. Warmth stole through her at his touch and her steps faltered for a mere split second. Again, Horatio was keenly aware of her reaction and he murmured softly, "Easy, Cal."

When they reached his office, Horatio relinquished contact with her arm, and opened the door. They stepped inside and immediately he turned and locked the doors behind them, then reached and snapped the blinds closed, signaling the intensely private nature of the conversation they were about to have. With the closing of the door and the lowering of the blinds, Calleigh felt an almost overwhelming sense of intimacy settle over the office. It was exhilarating and exciting and terrifying at the same time. She knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that this wasn't just about the Harwood case. This was about them, about a man and a woman and the undeniable attraction between them that refused to be denied any longer. Guns and ammo she knew and could control, but this…this was something that was bigger than both of them and Calleigh trembled inside. She was so caught up in the swirling current of feelings that she wasn't aware he'd stepped close to her until his hands closed on her upper arms. She gasped and her eyes flew to his.

"Quite the adrenaline rush isn't it?" he said.

His eyes gazed at her with undisguised tenderness and adoration, stealing away her ability to speak. She could only nod mutely, trusting him to guide her through the maze of emotion threatening to completely undo her.

"When I was down there in that square, completely vulnerable to Harwood's shot, I had an inexplicable sense of calm, because I knew you were there, Calleigh. I knew you had my back so to speak and that I'd be okay." For a moment he paused and then continued. "I've never been able to trust anyone like I trusted you today, Sweetheart. My life was literally in your hands, and I had absolutely no fear of the outcome. We reached a milestone today, Calleigh. Total trust on all levels."

He reached then and slowly cupped a hand to the side of her face. His thumb gently stroked over her cheek, and Calleigh closed her eyes, giving herself completely to his tender touch.

"Look at me, Sweetheart."

Calleigh's eyes fluttered open and she was instantly captured by the look on his face.

"Hear me carefully, Calleigh. My heart is in the same place that I was physically today…exposed, vulnerable…but there is no fear in me because I know who's been right there with me all along…It's you, Sweetheart. You could falter and I'd take the shot, but I know you won't, because I know you're feeling the exact same thing. I can see it in your eyes."

"Horatio," she breathed and smiled up at him with her whole heart. "Leave it to you to compare falling in love to being in the crosshairs of a sniper."

Horatio chuckled lightly at that statement. "Yes, well in this case the sniper was spot on, and I've lost my heart to a perfect shot."

"Hmmm," Calleigh said, an impish little gleam growing in her eyes. "Wonder what we could do about that situation, Handsome?"

"Perhaps a debriefing?" Horatio's eyes twinkled at her. "Or maybe the victim needs resuscitation…" his hands drew her closer… "Mouth to mouth resuscitation"

"I think that's an excellent idea," she managed to say before his lips closed over hers in a heated kiss.

Restraint slipped its bonds and Horatio groaned, drawing Calleigh closer to his lean, warm body. His hands stroked restlessly over her back and shoulders, sending jolts of pleasure careening through her senses. "Calleigh, Calleigh…" he whispered, his mouth leaving hers to trail heated desire along the slender curve of her neck. At last, when Calleigh was sure she could no longer stand on her own two feet because of the intensity of the sensations flooding through her, Horatio pulled back and looked down at her with desire-darkened eyes.

"Last chance, Cal. Sure you don't want to transfer out to SWAT?" His voice caressed her softly.

"Never, Handsome. I still don't look good in all black."

"This time, I have to agree with you, Sweetheart." He murmured. "There is something you would look much better in than all black."

"Oh, and what might that be?" Calleigh purred.

"Absolutely nothing," he growled, just before he lowered her to the couch and proceeded to thoroughly and masterfully debrief her.

FIN

A/N Athena begged to take this to an M rate, but it felt right to leave it as it was. Hopefully the readers won't be too disappointed. I'll rate it a T just to be on the overly cautious and safe side.

Lieutenant Caine


End file.
